metrofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Percylover2/Planned Service Changes as of June 29, 2012 9:31 AM PDT
Wakefield-bound trains run express from 3 Av-149 St to E 180 Street For service to Jackson, Prospect, Intervale Avs, Simpson, Freeman, 174th Sts and E Tremont Avenue, take the to E 180 Street and transfer to a Flatbush Avenue-bound train. For service from these stations, take a Brooklyn-bound train to 149 St–Grand Concourse and transfer to a Wakefield-bound train. Note: No service between Grand Concourse and E 180 St. No trains between Grand Concourse and E 180 St. trains provide alternate service. runs between Dyre Ave and E 180 Street. runs between 149 St and Flatbush Av–Brooklyn College on the platform. • Transfer between and trains at E 180 St and/or 149 St-Grand Concourse. Note: Wakefield-bound trains run express'' from'' 3 Av-149 St to E 180 St during this time. Flushing-bound trains skip 33, 40, 46, 52 and 69 Sts ''' Days, 10:30 AM to 3 PM, Mon to Fri, until Aug 3 ''(except [http://www.mta.info/nyct/service/events/macysjuly4fireworks2012.htm '''Jul 4] and 25) '' For service to these stations, take the to 61 St or 74 St and transfer to a Times Sq-bound . '' For service from these stations, take the to 61 St or Queensboro Plaza and transfer to a Flushing-bound . [http://www.mta.info/nyct/service/building7update.htm 'For additional information on this long-term capital project, click here.] '_______________________________ ' 'No transfers to/from Broad St-bound trains at Fulton St ' All times until Jul 2012 Transfers to/from '''Jamaica Center-bound trains at Fulton St are not affected. Travel Alternatives For transfers from the Broad St-bound to the : ' '• Transfer at Brooklyn Bridge-Chambers St to a Brooklyn-bound , then to the at Fulton St. ' • Transfer at Delancey-Essex Sts to a Forest Hills-bound , then to the at W 4 St. • Transfer at Delancey-Essex Sts to a Coney Island-bound , then to the at Jay St-MetroTech. '''For Broad St service from Fulton St: ' '• Take the Brooklyn-bound to nearby stations at Wall St. ' 'For transfers from the Broad St-bound to the : ' '• Transfer at Brooklyn Bridge-Chambers St to a Brooklyn-bound . service is available at Borough Hall or Nevins St. ' '_____________________________ ' '145 St-bound trains run local from Sheepshead Bay to Prospect Park ' Days, 10 AM to 3 PM, Mon to Fri, until Jul 27 ''(no service [http://mta.info/nyct/service/events/macysjuly4fireworks2012.htm '''Jul 4]) '' • Please allow additional travel time. '' '''_______________________________ ' Smith-9 Sts Station is closed for rehabilitation ''' All times until Fall 2012 Use the '''Carroll St or 4 Av-9 St Stations instead. [http://www.mta.info/nyct/service/FG_CulverViaduct.htm For additional information on the Culver Viaduct Rehabilitation Project, click here.] _______________________________ ' '''Coney Island-bound trains run express from Prospect Park to Sheepshead Bay ' Days, 10 AM to 3 PM, Mon to Fri, until Jul 27 (except Jul 4) '' ''Trains stop at Church Av, Newkirk Plaza and Kings Hwy. '' For service ''to ''Parkside Av, Beverley, Cortelyou Rds, Avenue H, Avenue J, Avenue M, Avenue U and Neck Rd, take the to Church Av, Newkirk Plaza, Kings Hwy or Sheepshead Bay and transfer to a Manhattan-bound * or . For service ''from these stations, take the * or to Kings Hwy, Newkirk Plaza, Church Av or Prospect Park and transfer to a Coney Island-bound . *This detour has taken into account additional planned service changes. '' '' '''_______________________________ ' 'Coney Island-bound trains run express from Prospect Park to Sheepshead Bay ' Weekends, 11:30 PM Fri to 5 AM Mon, Jun 29 - Jul 2 Trains stop at Church Av, Newkirk Plaza and Kings Hwy. For service to ''Parkside Av, Beverley, Cortelyou Rds, Avenue H, Avenue J, Avenue M, Avenue U and Neck Rd, take the to Church Av, Newkirk Plaza, Kings Hwy or Sheepshead Bay and transfer to a 57 St/7 Av-bound . For service ''from ''these stations, take the to Kings Hwy, Newkirk Plaza, Church Av or Prospect Park and transfer to a Coney Island-bound . '''_______________________________ ' 'Grasmere Station Information ' All times until April 2013 '''Grasmere Station will undergo a major rehabilitation as part of our ongoing program to update and upgrade our station environments. A temporary station has been built across the street, on the other side of the[http://advisory.mtanyct.info/pdf_files/Grasmere%20Graphic.pdf Clove Road Bridge], to minimize inconvenience during this work. The temporary station allows us to reduce the amount of time it takes to complete this project. '_____________________________ ' Category:Blog posts